Mi Sensual Adicción
by Piaamartinann
Summary: Bella es la chica nueva en Forks, viene de Phoenix y es la chica mala, James le enseño todo lo que ella necesita saber pero Edward sera su perdicion desde el primer momento en que lo vea ¿Que pasara entre estos dos "rebeldes"?
1. Chapter 1

Hoy me sentía más sensual que de costumbre y es que era de esperarse, hoy era mi primer día en la preparatoria del pequeño pueblito al que habían transferido a mi padre: Forks.

Era un pueblito en el que todos se conocían prácticamente desde que estaban en pañales, yo era la "noticia", la chica forastera que venia de la gran ciudad, para traer algo de acción al pequeño lugar, soy Isabella Swan, tengo 17 años y vengo de Phoenix, me gustaría decir que tengo un bronceado de envidia y que soy rubia y con un cuerpo escultural, pero no es así, a decir verdad creo que soy algo así como albina pues jamás en toda mi vida me broncee, tengo el pelo color café rojizo y unos ojos color chocolate muy expresivos, tengo curvas solo las necesarias para dejar a un chico sin habla cuando me lo propongo, mis labios eran carnosos y como atractivo natural se podía decir que era la "damisela en aprietos" era muy torpe y tropezaba con mis propios pies a veces aunque lo bueno es que desde hace 5 años tomo clases de baile y se ha ido bajando un poco mi torpeza, cuando cambiamos de ciudad decidí cambiar todo mi ropero y ser una nueva yo, la que siempre había querido ser.

Me arregle el pelo en ondas de Sirena, me puse un poco de sombra negra y me delinee los ojos, puso un poco de labial rojo en mis labios pero solo para dar algo de color, me puse un liguero con medias negras y una falda hasta la mitad de mi muslo color negro con un poco de vuelo, me puse mis botines negros, una blusa delgada de color blanco con flores en color azul y un suéter que mas bien parecía un pequeño abrigo pues llegaba a la misma altura que la falda de color negro

Oh Bells te vez hermosa hija- me dijo mi madre aun con lagrimas al ver el gran cambio que había dado.

Lo se mama por eso dicen que parecemos hermanas- le dije mientras le guiñaba un ojo y tomaba las llaves de mi precioso Camaro negro regalo de mi padre por mi cumpleaños

No desayunas bebe? –Pregunto mi padre desde la mesa del comedor

No pa, ya es tarde, lo hare en la escuela, ya sabes es mi primer día y es mejor dar una buena impresión ¿o no?

Claro hija, diviértete y por favor evita los problemas no queremos que pase lo que sucedió en Phoenix o si?

Papá prometí que no te metería en problemas sé que ahora tu puesto es mas importante

Salí de la casa corriendo, sabia que si seguía ahí mi padre me haría recordar a mi ex novio James, aquel por el que me volví completamente loca en Phoenix y adicta a las fiestas, ahora andaba con una chica llamada Victoria y yo hacia como que no me importaba, pero por mas que quería decirle a mi padre que no era la chica mala, no podía yo era aquella que se podía acostar con quien yo quisiera, pero lo tenia que hacer disimuladamente pues ahora mi padre era el Jefe de Policía en Forks y no quería ningún escandalo ¿oh si?, llegue a la escuela más rápido de lo que esperaba, aun estaba algo vacío el estacionamiento así que elegí uno de los mejores lugares, justo a lado de las escaleras, saque mi libro favorito: Cumbres Borrascosas y comencé a leer, hasta que me aburrí y Salí para sentarme en el cofre del auto, hasta que una molesta bocina me saco de mi lectura, ahí estaba un volvo plateado y su conductor era lo mas sexy que había visto en el universo entero, tenia el pelo despeinado y de un color bronce que me dejaba sin habla, tenia los ojos verde color esmeralda y aun cuando se veía delgado también se notaban sus perfectos músculos marcándose atravez de la ligera playera que llevaba.

Que quieres?- le dije aun sentada en el cofre

Muévete! Es mi lugar!-Grito algo molesto

Lo siento pero no decía Reservado, así que por hoy Bella Swan te gano imbécil-Le dije mientras le mostraba el dedo de en medio

Sera la única vez que le ganas a Edward Cullen mocosa!

Edward… era el nombre mas hermoso del mundo de ahora en adelante, no podía dejar de pensar en el…


	2. Tanya voz nasal Denali

Era ridículo ¿no? Como alguien con la mano en la cintura pretende moverte de un lugar solo porque a él se le antojo que ese era su lugar, afortunadamente estaba yo Bella Swan para bajar de su nube el mocosito "adinerado"

Hey! Se ve que eres nueva- Me dijo un chico de pelo rubio y ojos azules –Soy Mike Newton por cierto

Isabella Swan, pero me dicen Bella, ¿Por qué dices que se ve que soy la nueva?

Esos lugares en los que están son de los hermanos Cullen desde hace dos años, cuando llegaron de Alaska y la verdad eres a la primera que no mueven a base de golpes, eso me sorprendió bastante

Supongo que nunca se les habían puesto al brinco, de verdad que es muy molesto que se quieran creer los dueños de todo

Pues si pero los demás ya nos acostumbramos a ellos, ¿Ya sabes cual es tu próxima clase? Quizás pueda guiarte

Si, bueno me toca Historia con Jefferson

Oh! Es en el edificio tres, te deseo suerte esa misma clase la tiene Edward Cullen- Se fue despidiéndose con la mano y me dirigí a mi muerte.

Cuando llegue aun no llegaba el profesor así que espere afuera para que me asignara mi lugar pues eran pupitres de dos personas

Que, vienes a pedirme una disculpa? –Dijo una voz aterciopelada que al instante reconocí como la voz de Edward Cullen

Muy gracioso bebe de papi, pero a diferencia de las demás yo no babeo el piso por el que pasas, eres estúpido desde mi punto de vista- Ya se estaba haciendo una pequeña bola de estudiantes a nuestro alrededor pues al parecer nadie le hablaba así a Cullen

Te crees muy guapa, con tu ropita y lo que tu quieras pero no eres nadie para hablarme así mocosa

Tal vez aun no sea nadie, pero hoy me encargo de que todos me conozcan imbécil-Y diciendo esto le pegue en los bajos, jamás había hecho eso pero este tarado me hacia salirme de las casillas

Todos entraron al salón y yo entre atrás del maestro vi que asientos estaban vacíos para hacerme una idea de adonde me podía tocar y para mi suerte solo había un asiento vacío y era a lado de pocos huevos Cullen ¡GENIAL!

Jóvenes silencio!-Grito el profesor-Bien les voy a presentar a su nueva compañera la señorita Isabella Marie Swan, Podrías contarnos algo sobre ti?

Claro-Dije con una amable sonrisa- Para empezar soy Bella cualquiera que me diga Isabella o se quiera lucir conmigo le sucederá lo mismo que a su amado compañero Edward hace unos instantes, tengo 17 años, soy chica problema de Phoenix, me gusta el alcohol, el sexo y las drogas, amo la música y pretendo bajar a Cullen de su nueve, Gracias, ahora profesor puede indicarme el asiento en donde me sentare?-Todo el salón se había quedado en silencio por mi "extraña" presentación pero había valido la pena

Si claro, bueno este es a lado del Sr. Cullen, cualquier problema que tenga con él puede comunicármelo Srta.

Gracias profe-Dije mientras le guiñaba un ojo y el hombre se ponía colorado

La clase paso sin mas, la mitad de la población estudiantil ya me conocía, si no era por mi presentación en clase de historia era porque había pateado los preciosos bebes de Edward Anthony Cullen, llego la hora del almuerzo y aun no tenia con quien sentarme, eso no pasaría en Phoenix, me dirigí a la cafetería con mi caminar de "soy mas que tu" hasta que llegue

Hola-Dijo una voz nasal detrás de mi- Tú eres Bella Swan verdad?

Pues al menos eso me dijeron mis padres- Dije mientras me daba la vuelta y me encontraba con una chica un poco más alta que yo y con el pelo rubio con toques de color fresa- Y tu eres?

Soy Tanya Denali, soy capitana del equipo de animación y quisiera que te sentaras con mis hermanas y conmigo

Tanya era un dolor en los huevos, solo hablaba de lo guapo que era Edward, tendría que lastimarla para que dejara de intentar sentarse conmigo y ser mí mejor amiga


	3. El chico malo de Forks

"Entonces Eddie dice que quiere salir conmigo-Blah blah blah, alguien callela por favor "

Kate e Irina me caian mucho mejor que Tanya, al parecer la platica también las estaba aburriendo

"Entonces andas soltera Bella?-me pregunto Kate- Si, pero no por mucho, al parecer le agrado a Edward Cullen, espero que no sea el mismo que te gusta Tanya"

Sabia que era un golpe bajo, pero era necesario para callarla

"Pues si, al parecer si hablamos del mismo Bella, de cualquier forma el es un caballero y si le agradaras no te abria tratado como hace rato-me dijo con una sonrisa burlona"

"Oh tal vez despierto esa fiera dentro de el, piénsalo corazón-Dije mientras le mandaba un beso con la mano y me levantaba.

EDWARD POV.

Isabella Marie Swan, no sabia que onda ni que estaba pasando en mi cabeza pero no dejaba de pensar en aquella mujer en la que al parecer mi "belleza" no la dejaba sin habla, quiero decir es linda pero para nada es mi tipo ¿Oh si?

"Ed, hermano que pasa? Todo el almuerzo has estado muy callado- Sabia que era verdad pero no podía sacármela de la cabeza y menos cuando se sento en la mesa de Tanya, se notaba su cara de desagrado hasta que ella le dijo algo y se levanto con cara de satisfacción dejándola con la boca abierta y claramente disgustada

"No lo se duende, es que estoy pensando en muchas cosas no te preocupes ¿si? –Mi duende mi pequeña hermana Alice, era mi gemela solo que yo era mucho mas alto que ella, además ella eso era lo que parecía una pequeñ duende, su pelo era corto y apuntaba a todos lados y le encantaba la moda

"Estas pensando en la próxima chica que te vas a comer viva?

A veces me preguntaba como era que los demás no se daban cuenta de nuestras platicas y los voltee a ver, era normal mi hermano mayor Emmett, estaba besándose con su novia Rosalie Hale y el hermano gemelo de esta y novio de Alice intentaba separarlos

"La verdad es que mas o menos Ali

"Vamos Ed no me digas que estas pensando en la chica de esta mañana, no me digas que te haz enamorado de ella

"Claro que no Al, sabes que yo jamas me eh enamorado y menos de una morena, ella es todo lo contrario a lo que a mi me gusta ya sabes, es pequeña, morena, con ojos cafes y sin curvas

"Ed, conócela

"¿Para que? Ella solo quiere patear mi trasero, es que no escuchaste de su extraña presentación?

"Si Eddie, pero tu la trataste muy mal

"Olvidalo duende, me saltare la próxima clase ire a follar con Jessica a las duchas del gimnacio

"Algun dia te arrepentiras de todo lo que haces Eddie-mientras ella decía eso yo ya iba camino a la salida y por ir burlándome de mi hermana, choque contra algo pequeño

"Fijate inepto-reconoci la voz de Bella al instante- Oh pero mira nada mas es Edward Cullen

"Bella yo lo lamento, iba distraído con mi hermana y tropecé, de verdad lo lamento no fue mi intención

"Si, si como sea inepto, adiós

Se dio la vuelta y me dejo ahí parado con cara de imbécil solo porque nos habíamos dirigido la palabra sin gritarnos el uno al otro, se me habían quitado todas las ganas de follar con Jessica, asi que me dirigi a mi siguiente clase Biologia, aun era muy temprano, pero quería ver si también tenia esa clase con Bella, llegue y lo que vi me dejo helado y me sentí lleno de Furia, ahí estaba Bella con Jacob Black, el capitán del equipo de Baloncesto, al verlos lo vi todo color Rojo no entendia el por que pero jamas me había sentido asi

BELLA POV.

Entre al salón de biología, era la clase que me tocaba y por raro que pareciera quería ver si me tocaba con Edward "Bombon" Cullen, pero me lleve una grata sorpresa al encontrar a un chico como de dos metros de alto, moreno, de pelo y ojos negros con el cuerpo mas espectacular que haya visto

"Hola-dije con una sonrisa timida

"Hey! Tu eres la chica nueva, la que puso en su lugar a Cullen, pensé que serias algo asi como una luchadora pero la verdad es que estas bastante bien preciosa-Me hizo sonrojar y en el instante en que acaricio mi mejilla sentí mi ropa interior mojarse

"Gracias y tu eres?

"Jacob Black, el peor enemigo de Edward Cullen y futuro amor de tu vida guapa

* * *

***O* Jacob entro en el juego ¿Que va a pasar? **

**Eddie anda de celoso X'D**


End file.
